Truth in Chaos
Truth in Chaos is the second extra mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview A homicidal cult is stockpiling supplies of a deadly nerve gas with plans to release it into a crowded area. Defecting cult members have tipped off the local authorities but are now being held as traitors by cult members. The player must liberate all of the former cult members and identify all of the VX gas locations for Hazmat cleanup. Walkthrough Objectives #Infiltrate compound from side entrance, use radio to begin assault. #Rescue 5 hostages. #Bring hostages to CT at bottom of stairs. #Neutralize terrorist sniper on balcony. #Use Radio to alert Hazmat of all VX container locations. #Proceed to garage area in back of compound. Transcript :See: Truth in Chaos/Transcript Factions *The Japanese Kidotai - Counter-Terrorist. *The Japanese Yakuza - Terrorist. Weapons & Equipment Starting loadout AI Player Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Gallery Cz_truth_large.png|Front yard of Toruko manor house. Pictures 1.png|The statue and the door. 2.png|The elevator room. 4535.png|Going down. 3.png|The secret room. 5.png|ditto 6.png|Oh, you should'nt have done that! 7.png|AND NOW YOU GONNA DIE! Mission Notes * Near the stairs leading to the Terrorist sniper, the lasers can be deactivated by accessing a console hidden behind a wall. Pressing the USE key on the lamp near the stairs will open the wall and allowing the player to easily bypass both lasers with ease. Trivia * Three songs were composed for this mission. * This mission later appears as a bomb defuse scenario map in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero called Truth. * Similar to Fastline, this mission's background is partially based on a real event, the Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995, a terrorist attack by the Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo due to the planned chemical weaponry attack and a cult being the perpetrators. * Pressing the USE key on the Buddha statue will open a secret door containing a way to a secret elevator. Using the elevator leads to a secret area with a Japanese girl, the VIP from the mission Motorcade Assault, Moses Sepulveda from the mission Turn of the Crank, the Terrorist leader from the mission Hankagai, a hostage, a Guerilla Warfare terrorist from the mission Lost Cause and a Midwest Militia terrorist. ** While inside the secret area, pressing USE key on each character will bring up corresponding text (See Truth in Chaos/Transcript at secret section). Killing one of the character will yield no penalty, but if all are killed, a hostile Yakuza will spawn and then constantly respawn with AK-47s and M60s until the player leaves by using the button at the far wall. ** Many hostile Yakuza will spawn and then they are also wearing jungle uniforms if the total of 8 characters are killed. * At the beginning of this mission, an unobtainable first-aid kit is located inside the darkened house the Kidotais rush into, but can only be seen via . * At the intro, the Kidotai operatives use armed GSG-9 models. However, if the player uses cheats to get weapon at the intro, they will not provoke the Counter-Terrorists to attack at the player. Also, if the player spawns the same factions. If the four Counter-Terrorist teammates are killed, they will brand the player as a traitor, the guard will attack at the player, but will make sounds when dying or yelling at the player. * Sometimes, if the player shoots, detonates the Flashbang or SG grenade or destroys any VX nerve gas during the mission, it will explode and then will trigger a mission failure. Since, if the player gets spotted by the Terrorist for too long, they will release the gas and may result in a mission failure. * Also, if the player shoots or kills any Counter-Terrorist teammates or hostages (at the beginning or excluding CT teammate or hostage in the Toruko manor house) before the assault happens will fail the mission. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes